


离开我，随后你看到绿洲

by deadpigeons



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 火焰在燃尽薪柴和空气前，爱丽莎像一段被截取的音频卡在一张永远重复的碟上，最开始她喜欢的每一个音节填满空隙的方式像是蝴蝶标本卡在白色的底上，后来则是缓慢地，黑色的流质灌满它，她在这样黑色的暖流中缓慢地下沉了。
Relationships: Alyssa & James (The End of the Fucking World)
Kudos: 2





	离开我，随后你看到绿洲

她那时候产生想要呕吐的欲望，很多时候都会有这样的情况，但那一次尤其严重，这种感觉像是她的手脚浸在冷水里，而额头持续发着热。她告诉詹姆斯那实际上是一种灵魂旅行，她的眼前冒出轮盘，她小时候玩的那种，莱斯利让她坐在秋千上、轮盘上，让她荡得越来越高或者转得越来越快，她在眩晕的某一时刻，蓝色、紫色和绿色揉杂在一起，她短暂地感到自由，此时他处在那片蓝紫色的阴影中。

她说：“我当时没有意识到他才是我的噩梦，我离开他太久，并且对他产生不设防的依赖，当你太久没有去接近火焰时你不会意识到自己即将被灼伤，而星空的浪漫在于微弱的闪光。”

她看向詹姆斯，变得松弛，她的头发汗湿着，海水距离他们的鞋底一英寸，白色的消散边际像水母蓬松的缩涨。爱丽莎看上去已经彻底结束了，她呼吸平缓，她的手掌贴在他的心口，或者缓慢抚摸他的脸颊。

“抗争，”她说，“性和爱情的力量在于抗争，你是一个去人格化的物品，一柄匕首，一颗子弹。我可以和你做，和任何人，除了托尼和他他妈的小精英圈子，我把性当成一件武器。在成为托尼的所有物和家庭中的游离者之外，我只能通过这样的手段来达成反抗。”她描述她把装着堆着淡奶油的煎饼的盘子砸在地上，因为托尼让她换一件更大码的内衣，随后她穿过主厅和楼梯口，上楼，在二楼的阳台感觉到风卷过她的衬衫外套和运动短裤。天际线先是一段薄薄的淡奶油似的奶白色，再是灰色搅拌着一些钢青色，看上去像是刮铲摁压下的明确分层。她跺了跺脚，又双脚交替着踢了太阳伞、玻璃茶几和沙滩椅。她感到寒冷，在搓了搓双臂之后她就准备打开玻璃门重新回到温暖的室内，那时她发现门锁上了。

“我很害怕。”她想，但她表现得就像这道门不存在似的，她抱着臂，刚开始只是因为冷，后来它变成自我防卫。

“我砸开了门。”爱丽莎说，玩弄着自己的头发，风略过她的印花裙子，它具备一种近乎纱和绸的质地，“准确来说是砸碎了玻璃。托尼什么都没说，第二天我们一起围坐在餐桌上吃饭，它就像是《最后的晚餐》上的那一个，狭长、白色的大理石纹路显现在黑色上，有时我觉得它像是一棵树的纹理。他坐在右端，我坐在左端，这个桌子能坐下不止十三个人，原本只是用来举办室内宴会，但是从那天开始他告诉凡妮莎他要在这里吃饭。”

就像克莱夫·库克直愣愣地躺在地板上，一记枪响似的、巨大而沉默的躯体倒在地板上，詹姆斯看向她，臆想中血从她的下颚开始流淌，他很难把眼光移开她的喉管。他在切开他的气管时意识到他流淌的灵魂透过他抵达克莱夫睁着的永远扩散的瞳孔，像是他通往末日审判日的某个玄而又玄的将来（实际上只是一声数着日子到来的枪响）的羔羊血迹就此浮现在他额头。

她看向他的目光就像是她明白一种潜藏的危险，这种危险曾经施加在她身上，在托尼的手掌经过她的腰时。爱丽莎看向詹姆斯，他在欲望和爱情中感受到自己所爱的人的反抗和独立精神。他微微弓起背，他的脊柱往背下内凹着，他想着，他的肩膀松下，另一张弓就拉开了，他看向爱丽莎。她的神情就像是她在一场隆重的典礼上，天平向她倾斜了，因为她站在这样的位置，一个女人因为爱情的力量而完全征服了他，征服了他所有的想法和困境，但与此同时，她在接纳和理解他的脆弱。

他想，是不是要爆发一场内战，就像罗马的建立者罗穆卢斯和莫里斯之间的那场战争，就像马略和苏拉，凯撒与庞培之的斗争。他们的姿态让他想起他们。但他不再尝试了，他被撂倒了，他们隔着帷幕接吻，他闻到腐朽的、淡淡的粗糙痕迹，像剥落的白色刷层脱落，露出罗马粗犷的骨架似的帷幕。他烧起来，一个尼禄点了这场火。直到他尝试着把手滑进她的裙子后，他突然意识到他要被拒绝了，无声的拒绝，融化的黄铜注进仪器里，坚硬地冷却了。她看向他的眼睛，明白他知道这一切，知道他的希望和抵抗，知道他在刚刚经历过挣扎，那双眼睛先是沉静地目睹希伯来人奉上贡品。她显得冷酷，良好的冷血，她说等一等，就像她焚烧沾了血的床单、外套，他在八岁时把情感抽离到任何地方。

那天爱丽莎只是觉得愤怒和厌烦，她在呼吸、眨眼、连接两段骨头的关节里产生了不可名状的愤怒。她睁开眼，率先是天花板，风声从落地窗的扫进来，窗棱的阴影流过第一道凹陷，又接近第二道，一阵雷声从纱窗里透进来。她感到威胁，或者是异常的敏锐留给她一阵觳觫，像是胫骨下面的某一块神经突然紧绷了，随后她的整个小腿从脚踝开始截断开来。她只是坐在床上，半条腿突然不再属于她，她遭遇格里高尔的命运，从腹部开始胀痛，并且感到古怪的潮湿。

凡妮莎转动门把手，她在这时想象凡妮莎打开门，看到她坐在床上，她的眉头皱起来，她说：“你该试着做一个女孩子该做的事，帮忙家务、做做瑜伽”。她说瑜伽的声音非常短促，她们曾经一起躺在两块并列的瑜伽垫上，蓝色和黄色的色块、波纹状的纹理，它让她想起阳光曾经透过百叶窗抵达她，在爱丽莎八岁以前，她们和莱斯利住在一起时，她提起帕坦加利的方式像个信徒。

爱丽莎记得月亮的呼吸和太阳的呼吸（八岁后她尽量保证她忘了它们）。凡妮莎半蹲着把左脚脚踝搭在右膝盖上，彻底蹲下（她的脊柱像一道弯曲的小径，向内堆叠的两片平缓沙丘），左手跨过左膝盖触到地板上。爱丽莎看着她的头发蜷曲着散落在肩头（它呈现一种法式的蓬乱），在光下露着浅金色，她的两只手撑在地上，尝试着把左腿腾空前踢的瞬间她像一张弓拉紧了。

她说：“我今天没办法做到，我的肚子像被人打了一拳，眼眶像是被打裂了一样疼痛。”她试着把被子卷到胸口，她的头皮也开始疼痛，疼痛就像是搅拌咖啡，或者是用打蛋机分三次把砂糖断断续续地加进蛋清里，把它们搅拌成凝重的脂块。

凡妮莎像一阵阴影似的靠近了，她先是狐疑，再是了然。在凡妮莎变成现在这样仿佛因开喉手术而声音嘶哑轻微之前，她曾经是个好女人。她让她把被子掀开，爱丽莎才突然意识到那种潮湿感的来源，原本她只是以为自己得了一点低热，把被子烘热了，汗黏在身上。凡妮莎先是把卫生棉条排列在床上，再告诉她该怎么使用它们。

怀着双胞胎时凡妮莎告诉她女人的恐惧、女人的秘密、女人作为生活的主体所能够感知到的一切，一种更加敏锐的、起伏性的阵痛，一些难以形容的、随着年龄增长而对于自身价值不断削弱和消减的恐惧。女人的生殖性价值的消逝就像是一场缓慢的凌迟，而一旦她怀孕，又是一件相当恐怖的事情。

她没法抵抗托尼对她的控制的恨，也对凡妮莎的不作声里透过了不满和失望，莱斯利则像是某种机械运转，或者温情成为一种潜意识里的解构力量，他变成一个符号，一种填满物质间隙的异质化音节。她在爱中掺杂着的恨意显得像是一种刻薄的计较。一方面不得不经受凡妮莎的保护，一方面却有一种伊卡洛斯式的自傲无知。她的家庭问题中父母的不理解是一个普世性的问题，就像是女权主义提起父权和夫权时，针对的是一个概念和体系而不仅仅是个人。她经历了不能真正理解她的母亲，凡妮莎温驯的妥协的残存尽可能通过委屈求全来敷衍这段亲子关系，但她会认为凡妮莎作出的努力是在瞧不起她为了交流而付出的努力。她认为她们应该好好谈，把事情讲清楚，但凡妮莎一直都只是回避，房间里的大象不断涨大，她在这时闭上了眼睛。她们母女间的感情实际上有同性压轧的意味在，她轻视她的母亲，她的母亲又用妥协来控制她。在最后她们都意识到无法说服对方，但仍然在说，不得不说。她寄托希望于她对父母的时候会希望把自己的观点呈现出来，方便父母理解和失望，这样的习惯延伸到她口不择言地面对所有人，所有事，所有相似的愤怒形成的防线。首先是攻击，其次是后悔。她在跳舞时感到的自由，正是收回防御机制的自由。她很矛盾，一方面她知道她们永远无法达到理解，一方面她渴望凡妮莎干脆彻底妥协，凡妮莎给予她消极内耗的软磨硬泡。她说：为了我，穿上它，在庭院里端盘子吧。这时爱丽莎想念莱斯利，如果家庭幸福，父母相爱，她自己作为爱情的结晶存在。因为爱而诞生这样的理由，就足够不再让她问出她为什么存在了。

转盘的每个隔间上都坐着一个孩子，但只有她的转盘只有她，她想起《捉迷藏》里达寇塔·范宁仰倒着，她的金色短发铺在绿色的转盘空隙，一道铁日晷的碧绿影子。她父亲是怎样像一个流水线上的工人似的尽力握住每一个把手，松开它，对抗永不消解的力，巨石滚过、灰尘重新降落在木质地板上，只是那一刻通过他的努力维持住。火焰在燃尽薪柴和空气前，爱丽莎像一段被截取的音频卡在一张永远重复的碟上，最开始她喜欢的每一个音节填满空隙的方式像是蝴蝶标本卡在白色的底上，后来则是缓慢地，黑色的流质灌满它，她在这样黑色的暖流中缓慢地下沉了。


End file.
